Friends Never Say Goodbye
by evafreed
Summary: Tulio and Miguel's journey, from moments in the brig to a proposal in El Dorado. Tulio X Miguel, Chel X O/C I know, I hate OC's too but it was just so convienent and he's not in there TOO much. One undetailed sex scene. Updates weeklysish.
1. Brig Moments And Brotherly Kisses

"Tulio?"

The long haired man rolled over, sighing heavily.

"What, Miguel? I'm tired."

Miguel pouted at Tulio's annoyance, poking the ship's floor with a finger.

"There's a rock in my back and it hurts."

Tulio slapped his head. "Then take it out, numbskull!" He grumbled.

"I can't! I'm comfy here!" Miguel whined.

Tulio sat up, knocking the half eaten apple on his chest to the ground.

"Whaddya want me to do about it, Miguel?" He yelled. "Just lemme sleep!"

Miguel crawled back, shocked. "Sorry." He whispered, the hurt clearly showing in his eyes.

"Aw, Miguel... not now, please. Not the eyes!" Tulio groaned. "Urgh, c'mere."

Miguel happily snuggled up to the taller man, resting his head on his chest.

"Why this now, hmm?" Tulio asked. He tried not to be too motherly to Miguel since he was his friend, but he couldn't help it. The man was like a puppy sometimes, helpless and adora- er, small.

However, he couldn't resist a quick stroke of his blond mop as he pulled him in tighter.

"The flogging, I guess." Came Miguel reply. When his green eyes met Tulio's brown one's, he saw a single tear roll down his face. Miguel was never good with pain. Since Tulio knew nothing about his childhood and Miguel never talked about it, Tulio has always assumed he was beat or abused in some way. Every time Tulio would raise his hand in a argument; something trivial about dividing gold or such, Miguel would flinch and Tulio would feel so bad afterwards he'd go buy Miguel a dish of paella, his favorite food. Of course, the prideful Miguel would ask what it was for, fully rejecting his fear. Tulio would just shrug and say: "Someday, you can return the favor." and grin as Miguel leaped, laughing, for the plate of food in the taller man's hands.

"This never leaves the dungeon, Miguel, but I'm scared too. With all the things we've had happen to us, we've never been flogged. I just don't want to experience that in this lifetime or any other."

Tulio's eye's closed. He held onto Miguel as if the waves they could hear crashing around the boat has somehow breaken through. He clung to Miguel, his lifeline, his partner, his... somehow sometimes possibly something more than....

Oh, frigg. Not again. Tulio made a desperate attempt at a conversation to get Miguel to look at something other than his burning face, and pay attention to something other than impending pain:

"So.... why is your shirt.... poofy?"

Miguel smiled. "That's all you could think of?" He raised his blond eyebrows. God, how Tulio wanted to just reach out and touch one, just for a second.... just for a...

Tulio slapped his own hand away and stammered out: "Y-yeah. It's b-been bugging me since we met. Your dumb poofy shirt."

Miguel giggled and pulled on a sleeve, getting it to stretch out. "I dunno either. Maybe it's because I'm full of hot air?"

Tulio pulled away from Miguel, laughing hard at the oh so Miguel-ish pun. "That you are, my friend... that you are."

Miguel gasped at the sudden loss of warmth. "Tulio, you silly man! I'm freezing with all this seawater, you... you dork!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Tulio pulled him back in, still laughing. "Oh Miguel... what will I do with you?" By pure instinct alone, Tulio found his lips reaching down, down, down.... and kissing Miguel on top of the head.

Both men's delicate face's suddenly burst into flames and they quickly separated, pushing apart from each other.

"Well! Well, well, goodnight then!" Tulio babbled, fiddling with his ponytail.

"Yes, yes, what a strange and wonderful idea, Tulio! See you in the morning, old friend!" Miguel cringed at his awkward use of the term friend, for they both knew they wanted something much more than that.

Miguel. Miguel. Miguel. The memory of a few strand of Miguel's silky, beautiful blond hair touching his sea chapped lips kept Tulio up all night, squirming on the uncomfortable floor. Meanwhile, on the other side of the dungeon, Miguel was not doing much better. The only thought running through the man's head was, of course, Tulio. Tulio Tulio Tulio, level headed, stubborn, wonderful Tulio, with his one gorgeous piece of night sky hair hanging down on his forehead, oh, how Miguel wanted to brush it away or better yet, toy with it, pull on it until the man was begging for something more than just teasing, much like Tulio had earlier inflicted on him, with his dumb brotherly kiss. He could still feel Tulio's warm breath on the top of his head, the way he moved his hair...

Stupid Tulio.

Stupid Miguel.

Stupid friends.


	2. Flogging and Fiends

Hi, everybody. Just a few warning's, the flirting between Miguel and Tulio gets more and more cute but slightly sickening each chapter. Also, this is a slash fanfic which may or may not end up having boy on boy smex in it. Haven't decided if I'm able to write that or not XD. Anyways, this chapter contains a bit of OOC-ness for Tulio, but Miguel stays very much in character. It contains a swearword, too. I mean, small children shouldn't be reading this fic, but all the same: warning ya. BTW, review, review, review! If you don't, how can my writing get any better?

Neither Tulio or Miguel slept much the night before the flogging, kept awake by the thought of the other across the floor and the flogging the next day. However, in the morning Miguel was his usually cheerful self, bounding around the brig of the ship at six in the morning, dancing and singing, and goddamn it, waking Tulio up from his 42 minute sleep:

_La cucaracha! _

_LA CUCARACHA!_

He puncuated the end of each word with a clicking of his heels, spinning around the room as he sang. Tulio's head began to boil, the cheerful Miguel really getting to him and last nights semi romantic episode behind him.

"Shut up, Miguel! Just... SHUT UP!" He bellowed, crashing his hand into a nearby barrel. "Can't you play something a little more somber? For god's sake, it's highly likely we'll die today! So just.... just be quiet!" Tulio slumped in a corner, head in hands, back shaking, stressed out. If he knew Cortes at all, they weren't in for a good time. Miguel's usually happy face turned around, looking betrayed and Tulio knew the look was there, oh god he knew it, and he just couldn't look up at his best friend's face.

This time, there wasn't any paella or bad jokes to fix this, just the harsh reality of two weakened men in a damp brig, wishing for a chance to get out.

Slowly, quietly, Miguel picked up the guitar.

_There isn't much I haven't shared_

_With you along the road_

_And through it all there'd always be_

_tomorrow's episode_

_Suddenly, that isn't true_

_Yet another avenue_

_Beckoning, the great divide_

_Ask no questions, take no sides_

_Who's to say who's right or wrong_

_Whose course is greater run_

_Could it be, a different one_

_Friends never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

Tulio raised his head, looking right at his lifeline. "Miguel..." He murmured, ashamed. But Miguel kept singing in his beautiful, angelic, tear stained voice.

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

He stopped, dropping the guitar to the floor. "There." He whispered. "Something more somber, Tulio. That's just what you wanted, my friend."

Tulio hoisted himself up and touched Miguel's back, as gently as he could.

"I'm sorry I snapped. It's...it's just been..." He tried again. "That was beautiful." Tulio rested his head against Miguel's broad back, feeling it shake as Miguel tried to conceal his tears.

"It's fine." Miguel said quietly. "I'm... fine. I've had worse things happen to me before. Cortes... he's just a side man for the king. I'll be okay."

Tulio kept his head on Miguel's back, muffling his voice a little into the fabric. "I don't want to see you get hurt. You're my partner."

Miguel sighed heavily. "I'm the one who took the keys. You shouldn't even be flogged, you had nothing to do with it."

"All the same... I'll take your beating, Miguel. Please, let me!"

"No. Tulio, what kind of man would I be if I let that happen? I'll take yours. The seawater's had such a bad effect on you already and I can't let you take it for something you didn't do. I'm just returning the favor, Tulio."

He smiled, even though he knew Tulio couldn't see him. "Just... just returning the favor." Miguel turned around, facing Tulio. "Look, if I don't make it through the floggings..."

"Miguel! Don't say that, you dumbass! Besides, I'll be taking my own floggings, okay? So... so shut up!" Tulio pushed him back, scared of his unusually unhappy nature.

Miguel sighed and took his friend's hand. Tulio almost jerked his hand back in surprise, but kept it there. Miguel flinched at Tulio's trying to get away, but said:

"All the same. If anything ever happens to me, I want you to know-"

Suddenly, a skinny, tall man jumped through the hole in the brig, crashing to the floor with an unusually large noise. "You two" He grunted "Come with me. Flogging time for crooks." He grinned, showing yellowed, crooked teeth with green scum. Tulio murmered "C'mon." to Miguel, pulling his arm gently up the stairs.

Cortes, the scumbag himself, had decided to make a show of the event, with all men on deck. "Today," He shouted, his booming voice echoing over the sky, "Today we punish these castaways, these devieants, these conmen! Today we not only flog the worst criminals Seville has seen in years, but tomorrow," His eyes narrowed, and Tulio, not liking the sound of this, was already thinking up a plan. "We execute these heathans!" The ship roared with applause and cheers, and the skinny man who had earlier crashed the brig pushed them forward. "So," He sneered, "Which one of you wants to go first?"

Miguel sighed. "I will." He walked forward, looking at nothing but the ground. "In addition, I will be taking my friends flogging." He bowed his head. "So get on with it. I don't have all day."

"NO!" Tulio cried, leaping forward. "I can take his, I'll do anything, please, just let him go and -"

"SILENCE!" Bellowed Cortes. Tulio fell to the ground on his hands and knees, banging the ground with a fist silently. "Very well." Cortez said, smiling cruely. "20 lashes for the lad. And make them... slow."

Tulio watched in utter dismay, knowing it was all his fault, knowing that this would hurt Miguel so much, as they carefully fetched the lash, gathered the sea water to throw on the wound, and raised the whip....

CRIK!

"ONE!"

CRIK!

"TWO!"

CRIK

"AH!"

"THREE!"

Tulio couldn't take it anymore. He had to look at Miguel's face. His eyes panned slowly up...and saw Miguel's face, contorted in pain, but pride, and bravery in that he was saving his friend the extreme pain. The look and sense of such loyalty made Tulio want to burst into tears, but Tulio didn't cry. Not ever. So he just sat there, in a sea of emotion, Miguel's blood lapping away at his trouser leg.

"TEN! SEAWATER!"

The bucket of seawater was thrown on the lashes on Miguel's back and his face no longer bore pride, but shame. The embaressment of being lashed in front of his partner was getting to him, the pain... god, it was the worst he'd ever had, and his foolishness was showing up bright and clear in his face.

CRIK!

"NINETEEN!"

CRIK!

Miguel lost conciesness, Tulio could see that clearly on his face. His eyes were half open and his face was turning white. Tulio felt his heart break in two. It was him, he who had done it do Miguel. Poor, innocent, sweet, caring Miguel... it was all his fault.

"TWENTY! GO BACK TO THE BRIG, SCUM!"

They let him out of the locks, and after kicking him a few times, tossed him back into the brig. Tulio scrambled over to them, begging them to unlock his chains and let him be with Miguel. They reluctantly did, and a minute later, Tulio was sitting in the brig with an unconcious Miguel, touching his face gently and crooning his earlier song to him. And quite badly, too.

Looking at Miguel's once beautiful face was now difficult. It was covered in blood, and as badly as Tulio wanted to wash it off, they had no fresh water, and salt would've made him hurt worse. His nose was bleeding, but it wasn't broken, and the cuts, although painful, were certainly not life threatning. The only danger to Miguel now was loss of blood, and Tulio had sacrificed his shirt to stop most of the bleeding.

Miguel's eyelids fluttered, and for a second Tulio was on his knee's, hoping for something, but Miguel didn't open his eyes. Wait-

"Tu-li...oh. Please."

Tulio jumped to his feet. "What? Miguel, what do you want? I'll give you anything, I'll get anything for you, just say it and it's yours!"

"Tulio..." muttered Miguel, opening his eyes, and looking with interest upon the shirtless Tulio. He had** two **black eyes, but the spark: the Miguel: was still in his green eyes.

"Miguel!" Yelled Tulio, jumping down to crouch beside him. Miguel winced at the loud noise. "Sorry," Said Tulio. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better. But, at least you didn't get flogged, Tulio. That would've made me even more pained." Miguel closed his eyes again, but was still obviously concious.

With those words, that love in Miguel's voice, Tulio burst into tears, grabbed Miguel's shirt, buried his face in it, and started wailing.

"Eh?" Miguel cracked open a eye. "Tulio, you never cry. Are you all right?"

"I hate you, Miguel! That- that was-" Tulio burst into a new set of tears, hiccuping and gasping for breath. "The most frightened I've been, ever! Oh, Miguel, you_ idiot_! Do me a favor and don't be a friggin' hero anymore! My god..." Tulio cried and cried, his tears staining Miguel's red shirt. Miguel wasn't quite sure what to do about Tulio. In all their scams, even when he'd had to do the most disturbing cons, think up the most brilliant plans in the scariest situations, and perform the most daunting task, Tulio had never cried. He was always the aloof, cool one, still smart, sarcastic, and stubborn in a pinch. Miguel was an adventurer at heart, certainly, but also a romantic and dreaming man, prone to huge mood swings and tears every couple weeks. Never Tulio. So Miguel did the one thing that Tulio always did for him. He eased Miguel's black hair out of it's ponytail-

"Ouch!" Sobbed Tulio, still quite hysterical.

"Sorry, friend." Miguel murmured, and with one quick movement, Tulio's hair was spilling over his bare shoulder's, beautiful and wavy and dark. Miguel had never seen Tulio like this, vulnerable, unprotected, and so wonderfully emotional, so unlike his usual self. Miguel picked up some of the strands, gasping at how smooth they felt between his fingers, and started to plait them.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Tulio asked, still hiccuping.

"Braiding your hair. I've never seen it out of it's ponytail. It's... nice."

Tulio blushed, not used to this treatment. This was usually what he did to help Miguel calm his nerves after a particularly difficult night. It really did help though. He could feel his breathing getting more even. After the events of the past few days, he'd had little time to relax, between lusting after Miguel and Miguel being so close and wanting Miguel (being on a ship to god knows where didn't help either).

And it didn't matter, did it? That they were both men and it could never ever in a million years happen since they were for god's sake best friends, partners for crying out loud and they couldn't wouldn't shouldn't ruin their plans with this. They were goddamn polar opposites, the schemer and the dreamer, a one man man and a womanizer, someone clueless in love, and someone who had sex every day, someone who had their heart broken and someone who broke other's hearts. Tulio knew it couldn't ever happen, but did that stop him from trying?

No, it didn't, Tulio decided.

He reached for Miguel's bruised face behind him, shaking hand stroking his swollen nose. "Sorry." He whispered. "Keep going, please."

Miguel felt his face flame up and awkwardly rose a weak and bruised hand to touch his nose.

"Okay."

Miguel kept braiding Tulio's hair calmly until a thought suddenly came to him.

"We're going to die tomorrow, aren't we, Tulio? WAIT- do you already have a plan, Tulio? You scallywag!"

Tulio's Miguel-drunk voice came grinning up out of the twilight lighted brig. "One step ahead of you, mon frere. I've got keys."

He dangled them in front of Miguel's nose tauntingly, and Miguel made a playful grab for them, then winced.

'Miguel?" Tulio asked in alarm, feeling the hands leave his hair. "Miguel?"

But Miguel was doubled over, blood dribbling out of his mouth, crying out in pain.

"C'mon Miguel. We're leaving now." Tulio stroked his hair, something which would hopefully seem to be a friendly gesture and not a loving one to Miguel.

"I won't let those bastards do anything else to you. Let's go, please."

He hoisted Miguel carefully over his shoulder and unlocked the gate. The guards were all sleeping, and Tulio could've laughed at the easiness, except for the circumstances. Suddenly, Tulio felt the presence of a cold wet nose on his bare shoulder. He jumped about a foot in the air, but managed to conceal a girly scream.

"Altivo?" Came a croaked murmur from Miguel's mouth. "Can... we...t-take him. Please."

"Aw, Miguel.... honestly, we need to leave now. I think a storm's starting and I don't wanna be in the middle of it..."

Miguel raised his head. "You said you'd.... do... a-anything for me."

Tulio sighed. He had said that, hadn't he. "Alright, I'll take the damn horse. C'mon, dog food. Into the boat."

Altivo bit him, not too pleased at the nickname. Tulio eased Miguel into the boat. He gulped. He'd forgotten how much he disliked water. Miguel would always beg him to come swim in ponds with him, tugging on his sleeve. One day, he had in fact gone into the water. He nearly drowned, and Miguel had to pull him out. Sadly, he hadn't needed mouth to mouth. Afterwards, Miguel asked him why he did it.

_"I wanted to be with you. I was tired of being without you."_

Then Miguel had changed the subject, probably afraid of Tulio jumping him.

Tulio sighed, brought back to earth. It still hurt that Miguel didn't want any part of it.

"Whoa!" He cried out as the rope quickly unraveled, sending the boat down and splashing Miguel.

Miguel twitched in his sleep, mumbling something about a manicure.

Tulio just _had _to laugh at that.

"Look, Altivo. Look, Miguel. We're free." The sun was rising, the impending storm clouds seemed to have gone away, and Tulio was positive they weren't too far from Spain.

He looked at Miguel's sleeping face. God, he was so beautiful. God, Tulio wanted him, the feel of his dumb, scratchy beard across his face, chafing his chin, those soft lips capture his own, the childlike innocence only adding to the whole uke scheme...

"I want you."

And he knew, oh god how he knew, that statement was truer than saying Altivo was a horse, or Pompeii was unlucky.

_"I want you."_


	3. Storms and

Sorry-desu. Things in this chappie get a bit dirtier, since Tulio's a friggin' perv. The scene's happen rather fast too. It's Tulios turn to be saved! 3

Miguel was feeling much better by morning, to Tulio's annoyance. He was constantly singing, too.

"I have to admit," Tulio said, crunching into an apple. "I was kinda looking forward to you being unconcious for a few days."

Migeul shrugged, petting Altivo's mane and feeding him his share of apple. "Sor-ry for waking up, Tulio."

Tulio turned red. "Oh, I- I didn't mean it like that... hey, what are you doing? Don't feed your food to that dumb horse! You need your strength, Miguel! Here, have mine!"

He thrust the apple at Miguel, who held up his hands.

"Covered in horse hair. Y'mind feeding it to me?" Tulio blushed and snapped off a piece of apple.

He placed it in between Miguel's perfect, red and juicy as the apple lips, and his white, but a little charmingly crooked teeth. His fingertips gently grazed Migeul's plump lips, sending a shiver down both men's spines.

"Sorry," He murmured.

"S'okay." Came the whispered reply.

Altivo snorted and rolled his eyes. Men could be so _silly _sometimes.

"Hey, Miguel?"

"Yes, Tulio?"

"There's some of the juice on my fingers, and uh... that's where all the vitamin C is."

"Ye-yes, Tulio. I've heard that too."

Miguel gently took Tulio's fingers and placed them in his mouth, ellicting a gasp from a surprised Tulio. The feeling of Miguel sucking on his fingers was amazing... he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if it were something... different between his lips.

"O-kay!" Tulio withdrew his fingers. "I think you... um, got it all. Thanks."

"No, Tulio, really. Thank YOU."

Tulio looked up at the sky, thanking god for his good fortune. But what he saw shocked him even more than Miguel's response.

"Storm clouds..." He whispered. "No..."

"Miguel!" Tulio shouted. "Storm!"

Miguel looked up at his best friends face. "Oh, Tulio... what if you fall in?"

Tulio looked at him somberly. "I don't know, Miguel. I really don't."

Altivo whinned, and both men turned around.

"HOOOLY WAVE!!!" Yelled Tulio, covering his head.

He went underwater when the wave crashed over their heads.

"TULIO!" Miguel screamed over the rain. "Tulio, where are you!"

Making a split second decision, Migeul dived into the dark water. He could hardly see, but he knew... he knew he had to save Tulio. He had to save the man he loved. He would do anything for Tulio, he just needed a sign...

Miguel glimpsed a dark ponytail in the distance, a ponytail that would only belong to Tulio...

He grabbed Tulio under the arms and swam to the surface with all his might, kicking and pushing as hard as he could. When he broke the surface, he looked around for the boat, but could only spot Altivo.

"ALTIVO!" Miguel shouted to the struggling horse. "HERE, OLD BOY!"

Altivo shook with fear in the choppy water, but managed to make his way to Miguel. Miguel grabbed his reins, and surveyed the waves.

No boat, no boat, no boat, no boat....

BOAT!

He kicked his way towards the tiny rowboat, hands full of Altivo's reins and Tulio's arms. His priority at the moment was saving Tulio, so he slung the lanky brunette gently over the side of the boat. Miguel lifted Altivo onnto the tiny boat seconds after, then faced Tulio.

_Oh god, oh god.... _

Tulio's slight chest wasn't delicatly moving up and down anymore. Miguel quickly started pushing on his chest, bracing himself for what would happen if the impossible came true, if his other half did not awaken...

_Please...._

_Tulio, I... you, you can't...._

_I need... I need you here, partner...._

_TULIO!_


	4. Short Chapter and Sad Miguel :

And then he breathed, grantedly with difficulty, but it sent a wonderful breath into Miguel. Tulio's breaths were his breath, his pain Miguel's pain.

Tulio rolled on his side, coughing up water. When his ragged breathing became even, he opened his mouth to speak.

"And that..." Tulio rasped. "Is why I don't like water, and why you'd be wise not to as well."

Miguel shrugged. "The cosmos just decided it was your turn to be saved, I suppose."

"Well," Tulio turned his face towards Miguel, his greatfullness showing up in his thin and beautifully delicate face. "Thank you. You saved my life, Miguel."

"No problem, partner." Miguel smiled, lying down in the small longboat beside his friend, their legs touching in a way that made Tulio feel like there was nothing but water inside of him. "Besides," He whispered right beside Tulio's ear. "I was just returning the favor, mon ami."

Tulio blushed. Damn, was it ever sexy when Miguel spoke french! He cleared his throat and smoothed his hair. "Well, um. Erm. Okay. What's the next step of the plan?"

Miguel poked his chest. "Hey. pal, you're the one with the plans. So, what _is _the next step of the plan?"

"I don't know!"

"What?!? That's your job!"

"Oh yeah, buddy? What's your job? Music and bad comedy?"

"Noooo, I'm the brawn!"

"Psh, oh reaaaally?"

They traded banters for a three whole days, just until Miguel got tired and grumpy enough to start a territory war.

"You're on my side."

"Noooo, you're on my side."

Tulio threw up his hands. "FINE!" He yelled. "We'll draw a line with the handy chalk*

I have in my pocket!"

Tulio drew a clumsy line down the bottom of the boat, causing Miguel much panic.

"My sides way too short!"

Tulio sighed, rubbing his temples. "Fine, take mine! Just go to sleep, you numbskull!"

"FINE! GOODNIGHT!"

"FINE!"

They rolled over, not facing each other, as far apart as two people could be in one boat. After a while, Tulio could hear Miguel trying to cover up his sobs clumsily. All he wanted to do was roll over and hug him, protect him like he had so many nights before. Give him everything he needed, because he was everything Tulio needed.

Being in a boat for three days with all the tension between the two hadn't really helped their relationship, not to mention their moods. It was a beautiful night, but Tulio could only think of how mean he was being to poor Miguel. His stubbourness and pride were the only thing keeping him from rolling over and kissing Miguel.

So they slept, thinking of nothing but the others pain, and how this was not the way they wanted their life's to end.

Just... waiting. For morning, for love, for a release, for land.

For love.

For love.

* I cheated, sorry : (

A little note:

In case you haven't heard, this is no longer going to be an M rated fic. I'm changing it to T. There will still be a sex scene, it just won't be detailed other then Tulio and Miguel have sex. Sorry, but I just don't think I can write that! XD

Another little note:

I'm glad to hear that some people are liking this!!! Review, please. If I get five or more positive reviews, I promise to update every day. Also, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately! I swear on my life, now that I have wireless, I will update at least every 4 or 5 days. Luv y'all!


	5. Guilt Chappie, sorry!

It had been a week since Tulio had gotten on this damn boat. He knew that within the next few days, he would almost certainly die. He was already seeing a few things: the silver dart of fish under the water which vanished when he blinked, a spana capida on the bench, a apple floating in the ocean. Reality's edges were starting to blur, and it had affected his mood greatly. He licked his lips. He was thirsty. This horrible ordeal, however badly it had affected him, affected Miguel a thousand times worse. Miguel was a man who needed to eat, having been starved most of his childhood. Tulio crawled over to the tarp in the corner and lifted up an edge, passing the only water bottle to the man inside.

"Miguel, hey. I've got some water. You need to drink, okay?" Miguel weakly lifted his head, then dropped it again, panting. "Miguel." Tulio tilted up his head and poured the last few drops of water in, stroking poor Miguel's hair as he did so. "Tulio," He croaked, pulling him closer as best as he could by the front of his shirt. "There is.. something that... I have... always longed to tell you. Ever since we met, I have-" He took a moment to cough, trying to expel the hunger from his system.

"I have loved you. Ever since- ever since you rescued me from my hanging that one day, you are always on my mind."

Tulio said back uncertainly: "I love you too, Miguel. We are the best of friends."

Miguel feebly shook his head. "No, I do not love you like-"

Tulio cried out suddenly: "Land! Oh, Miguel, land!" He grabbed his friends hand and then picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to the sandy beach. Miguel sighed. He was NOT some dumb maiden! How dare Tulio do this to him! He wriggled indignatly out of his grasp, but fell to the ground, seaweak legs unable to hold himself up. Tulio smirked. "Need a hand?" Miguel rolled his eyes, and reluctantly took Tulio's arm, steadying himself. "Alright. Where to now?" Tulio shrugged. "We'll follow that trail, I guess." Miguel whistled for Altivo. "C'mon kiddies! Let's go find some food... or some gold." Tulio laughed. "You don't really think we'll find gold, do you?"

"Maybe..." Miguel chuckled flirtatiously, curling a golden lock around his finger.

An unexplored island and two flirty friends... gawd, this could get interesting..

I'm so mean to you all. I'm SO sorry. Other things came up, like my garage being demolished T.T and my friend had a crisis... so sorry for the general lack of updates. I'm (mostly) back on track now. Sorry sorry sorry this update is so short and suckish. I swear, I'll spend a long time writing the next one. As always, review review!


	6. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

Sorry about not updating recently! I've been making a lot of AMV's. I want you guys to see them, because they are slash between Tulio and Miguel. I will be back to posting once a week in the month of September, but until then, i can't promise anything. The slashy AMV's can be viewed here: .com/user/thelastgoodbye13

AGAIN I'M SORRY!!!!


End file.
